


bigger family, bigger confusions

by twoorangecookies



Series: trimberly and penelope family times [5]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, happy family AU, penelope park IS trimberly's daughter, rowan fricks IS trimberly's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoorangecookies/pseuds/twoorangecookies
Summary: Happy family times with Kimberly, Trini, and their kids Rowan and Penelope. Can't say more without spoiling it.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Series: trimberly and penelope family times [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311647
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	bigger family, bigger confusions

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from an AU crafted by myself, 5ivebyfive, and bluearrow126 on tumblr. The idea belongs to us, but I got inspired and had to write one small factor of it into a fic. Enjoy!

Just a few bullet points to catch you up on the history of this AU, then the fic: 

  * Kim and Trini met when they were 8 and quickly became joined at the hip. Lots of fun and adventure was had.
  * They were each other’s first kiss under the guise of practicing how to do it.
  * Drifted apart briefly in highschool when Kim got popular and dated Ty, and Trini dated Tommy. Both dumped their SOs because they loved each other. Were each other’s first time and finally got together.
  * Went to college at NYU, stayed in the city after they graduated, spent a handful of years earning more money and getting married and moving into a bigger apartment a couple times.
  * Decided they were ready for a family, and in time met Rowan and Penelope, age 4 at the time, and adopted them.
  * A year later, their daughters convinced them their family needed to be even bigger...



* * *

“Kimberly!” Trini shouted from the kitchen. “Stop scratching my couch!”

Kim looked up from where she sat on the couch, popcorn frozen on its way into her mouth, and she frowned. “But I’m not!” She called back to her wife. She looked at her five year old daughters on the floor who looked at her and giggled when she crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. 

A moment later, Trini stormed in with a wooden spoon in her hand and batted it at the little black kitten sharpening her claws on the couch, but without actually touching her. The kitten’s blue eyes grew and she clumsily ran away. “Why would I be telling  _ you _ to stop clawing the couch? Obviously, I meant kitten Kimberly.” She huffed and walked back into the kitchen to continue stirring her sauce. Why she had caved and let her daughter’s each have a new kitten she would never know. (Something about Kim teaching them the perfect pout to use on Trini.) Something soft hit Trini’s ankles and she looked down to see a white ball of fluff rolling over and batting her shoelaces. “Trini, I’m trying to cook,” she said, toeing the kitten away.

“Talking to yourself again?” Kim smirked, coming in with her empty popcorn bowl. She put it in the sink and leaned in to kiss Trini’s cheek, then bent down and picked up kitten Trini and cradled her in her arms.

“Why did we let them name their kittens after us?”

“Because it shows we’re their favorite people, and because they had already named them so we had to,” Kim shrugged. “Besides, I like that I have two Trinis now.” And she grinned.

Trini smiled, unable to not look at her wife’s playful grin. “I’m not sure I can put up with two Kimberlys. One is plenty.”

“You love it, don’t lie,” Kim said.

“It’s been a week and the girls are already over helping me feed the cats,” Trini said. “Which means I’m gonna be doin’ all the work.”

“What about me?” Kim asked with wide eyes. Trini gave her a look, and Kim broke and grinned. “Okay, well I  _ would _ help you, but you do it so much better than me. I’d forget to feed them and change their litter box. We both know it.”

They suddenly heard the twins burst out laughing. “Mamí, Mama! Kimberly is climbing the bookshelf!” Rowan called out to them.

“At least you know it’s not me,” Kim said, and she went to the living room to investigate.

* * *

The night that the family came home with the two kittens, the twins excitedly carried both of their kittens to their bedroom to show it off, and they closed their door and played and giggled for hours. When dinner was ready, Trini went to their room and let herself in. Each girl was on her bed with her kitten snoozing in their laps and she smiled at how happy both girls looked. Penelope looked up with a smile.

“Mamí, we named them!”

“Oh yeah?” Trini asked. “Tell me.”

“You hafta get Mama,” Rowan said, seriously. Trini smirked and went to get her wife and pulled her into their bedroom.

“We have names?” Kim asked with a clap.

“Yes,” Penelope said, sitting up straighter. She pet the black kitten in her lap. “This is Kimberly,” she said.

Rowan gazed down at her own white kitten. “And this is Trini.”

Kim and Trini looked at each other and laughed, thinking it was a joke, but when they looked back to the twins they saw how serious the girls were. “But...we already have a Kimberly and a Trini living here,” Trini said, pointing to herself and her wife.

“Yeah, you can’t replicate our awesomeness,” Kim added. They noticed that the twins were frowning. “Heyyy, what?”

“We want to name them the same as our favorite people,” Rowan said in a small voice. She looked hurt.

“Oh  _ mija _ ,” Trini said, moving to sit with Rowan and hold her against her side. Rowan had a way of getting to Trini in a different way than Penelope. Rowan sometimes looked almost scared to ask for what she wanted while Penelope was quickly learning the art of manipulation. Trini kissed the top of Rowan’s head. “If you two really want to name them after us it’s okay. They’re your kittens.”

Penelope cheered, causing kitten Kimberly to jump up and run away. Kitten Trini followed. “Aw man,” Penelope pouted.

“It’s okay,” Trini said. “Dinner is getting cold anyway. Go wash your hands.” She watched the twins run off and got to her feet to walk to the door where Kim still stood.

“Well,” Kim said. “This is going to be interesting.”

* * *

Trini and Kim were laying in bed one night with the two kittens and Trini was reading a book. Out of nowhere she heard her wife whine. “Triniiii, stop licking me.” Trini’s lips curled up in a smirk and she looked at Kim who had a confused, processing look on her face while kitten Trini licked her arm. “Wow, never thought I’d say those words,” Kim added on.

Trini chuckled lowly and leaned over and licked a stripe up Kim’s cheek. “So I gotta stop that?”

“No, no,” Kim said, shaking her head. “If that’s going to lead where I think it is you don’t have to stop.”

“If you want more than that you gotta kick those cute kittens out of the room,” Trini said. The kittens were put to bed with the twins every night, but as soon as the little girls were asleep the kittens came back out to play and get cuddles. They always ended up in Trini and Kim’s bed, much to the twins’ dismay in the morning. It wasn’t easy to kick the kittens out, either. They would cry and scratch at the door to be let in, and when ignored long enough they scampered off to get into trouble. It was exactly how Trini learned not to leave out a bag of bread. Or a stack of papers on the counter. Or how to make sure Kim didn’t leave the treats out where the kittens could get them and tear them open. But...she did miss having Kim to herself in their bed. She watched Kim get up and scoop a kitten into each hand and carry them to the door, and Trini thought over if she had kitten-proofed everything.

Kim came back to bed, the kittens already making a fuss on the other side of the door, and she leaned in to kiss Trini’s cheek softly. “So...about that licking…”

Trini frowned and stared at the door. “They’re gonna mess up my door.”

“I’m sure there are gadgets you can buy for the bottom of the door to protect it,” Kim said, her hand sliding up Trini’s arm. “Worry about it tomorrow.”

“But they’re clawing up my door  _ now _ ,” Trini said, distractedly. “Kimberly! Trini! Stop that!” The kittens only cried louder at their names.

Kim chuckled into Trini’s ear. “I can make that line in your forehead go away…”

“Kimberly stop,” Trini said.

“I don’t think she can hear you.”

“No,  _ you _ , stop. Wait til they go away.”

Kim frowned and leaned back against the headboard. “If I’d realized getting kittens would cramp my sex life I might have reconsidered.”

“Oh, and not orchestrated a three person pout line to convince me to say yes?” Trini asked. She had known the moment she saw all three of them pouting that she would agree. It was completely unfair to not be immune to that.

“What? They really wanted them. And I like giving them what they want.”

“You know how I feel about spoilin’ them,” Trini grumbled.

“Says the woman who called for tickets to Frozen on Ice the very day they went on sale,” Kim said.

Trini frowned. “Just wanted to make sure we got seats.”

“You  _ hate _ Frozen.”

“But my wife and girls love it. I can put up with it.”

“That’s why you’re such an amazing Mamí,” Kim said softly, leaning into her wife again. “You make sure they have everything they need and most of what they want, and they’re so happy these days…spoiling them is okay, because they have you to keep their heads on right.”

Trini smiled. “You always know what to say to make me feel like I’m doing a good job.”

“That’s because you  _ are _ doing a good job,” Kim said. “And it’s so sexy to see. My in-charge, powerful wife.”

“Think so?” Trini asked a bit slyly.

“Yeah,” Kim murmured. “I really think so.” And she kissed Trini deeply.

* * *

“Kimberly!” Trini shouted.

“Me or kitten me?” Kim called back across the apartment. Truthfully, kitten Kimberly got into the most trouble, but Kim wasn’t far behind.

“Both of you!”

“What’d we do?” Kim asked, slinking into the kitchen guiltily.

“You left your tuna sandwich out and Kimberly attacked it and got it everywhere.”

“Sorry,” Kim said, making a face. “I got distracted.” She looked around. “Do you...want me to clean it up?”

“Damn right,” Trini huffed. “And don’t use my dish sponge or it’ll always smell like tuna.” She stalked off into the living room and Kim looked at kitten Kimberly still in the mess of tuna salad.

“Okay mini me,” she said, picking the kitten up. “You have to let me clean and then you’re getting your first real bath.” The kitten was covered from head to toe in tuna. Kim thought about it a moment then put the kitten in the twins’ bathroom and shut the door. She didn’t want her getting tuna all over the carpets. She didn’t want to clean that up.

The moment Kim realized this was a very bad idea was the exact moment she dropped the kitten into the full bath. The kitten let out an ear-piercing cry and went crazy trying to keep her head above water. Kim quickly scooped her out and held her close to her chest. “Sorry!” She kissed the kitten’s head. “I’m sorry. Let’s do something different, okay?” She grabbed a washcloth and wet it then ran it through Kimberly’s dark fur until all the tuna was gone. She wrapped Kimberly in a hand towel and held her close as she carried her out to the living room.

Trini gave her one look. “Did you try to give the cat a bath?”

“...maybe.”

“Princess, cats bathe themselves.”

“I just wanted to make sure she didn’t make more of a mess,” Kim said, sitting beside her wife.

Trini laughed and reached out to brush Kim’s hair back. “Thank you for cleaning up.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

“Trini!”

“What?” Trini asked from the table in the kitchen.

“Trini!” Kim shouted from the other room.

“What?” Trini repeated louder.

“Trini? Where are you?”

“I’m in the kitchen!”

Kim’s head popped in. “I’m looking for kitten Trini. I haven’t seen her in awhile.”

Trini rolled her eyes. “I’m sure she’s around somewhere. Ask Rowan.” She flipped the page of her magazine.

“Rowan!” Kim shouted out, moving from the room.

“Do we gotta yell so much around here?” Trini huffed. She went back to her reading and before long Kim came back in the room with Rowan trailing behind her.

“Trini!” Kim called.

“Trini, where are you?” Rowan called.

“Probably hiding from all the noise,” Trini said. “She’ll come out when she’s ready.

Rowan looked at her with wide eyes. “What if she ran away, Mamí?”

“Where would she go?” Trini asked. “She can’t get out of the apartment.

“But New York City is so big,” Rowan said, lip trembling. “She could go anywhere.”

“Yeah I did hear her say she wanted to see Brooklyn,” Trini said lightly.

“She did?” Rowan looked more concerned.

Kim wrapped her arm around their daughter’s shoulders. “Trini, Rowan is really worried.”

Trini sighed and got up. “C’mere,  _ mija _ ,” she said, opening her arms. Rowan moved forward and Trini scooped her up. “Let’s look in every room and every closet. We’ll find her.”

Rowan wrapped her arms around Trini’s neck and buried her face in her neck. “I just love her, Mamí,” she whined.

“I know, and she loves you, too. That’s why she won’t leave. What do we say about that?”

“Everyone who loves you mostest never leaves, and if they do they always come back,” Rowan said mechanically. From day one, the twins had needed the comfort of knowing their new moms would never leave them. “But what if she didn’t wanna leave? Maybe someone taked her.”

Kim rubbed Rowan’s back. “No one took her. You know she scratches and bites strangers. She’s a fighter, just like Mamí. Let’s start in here, yeah? Look in all the lower cabinets.”

“Okay,” Rowan sniffled. Trini set her on the floor and she walked over to open each cabinet. “Trini? You in there?...Trini? Come out!”

Penelope finally came in at all the noise. “What are you doing?”

“We’re looking for Trini, she’s playing hide and seek,” Kim said.

“I wanna play!” Penelope ran over and looked through the cabinets with her sister, and then the twins made their moms open all the higher ones. 

When it was clear the kitten wasn’t in the kitchen, the family moved to the living room. They looked in every cabinet and corner. The girls got on their knees and looked under the couch and the armchair. They pulled up the cushions and looked beneath them, leaving the cushions and blankets all over the place. Trini tried not to have a fit at the mess they were leaving in their wake. The living room was clear and the four trooped into the twins’ bedroom. They looked in the closet and had Kim look on the higher shelf. They looked under their beds. They pulled all the blankets off their beds, kitten Kimberly being disturbed where she slept on Penelope’s bed. It was clear Trini wasn’t in their bedroom and Rowan started to look upset again. She grasped her Mamí’s hand and they all went to the twins’ bathroom. Kim, Penelope, and kitten Kimberly, now trailing behind them, stood in the hallway while Trini and Rowan looked in the cabinets and shower.

“I bet she’s in our room,” Kim said brightly. “She loves sleeping on Mamí’s pillow.”

The twins and kitten Kimberly ran into their moms’ bedroom and Rowan’s face fell when she didn’t see kitten Trini on Mamí Trini’s pillow. “Under the bed!” Penelope shouted, like it was a game. She fell down and shuffled her body under it. “There’s lots of stuff here,” she said, voice muffled.

Rowan fell on the other side of the bed and crawled under. “Trini! You down there?”

Trini walked into their bathroom to search it while Kim went through the two small closets. Both came up empty, and Trini frowned.  _ Had _ kitten Trini gotten out somehow? She turned and noticed the drawers of the dresser were open slightly from Kim’s morning dressing. Something Trini always scolded her for. Trini walked over and pulled each open, and there in the drawer of Kim’s t-shirts was a curled up, sleeping white kitten. “Found her!” Trini called out. 

Rowan squealed and rushed to Trini’s side. “Can I have her?” She asked politely though impatiently.

“Of course,” Trini said. She scooped the purring kitten up and placed her in Rowan’s waiting arms. “See? I told you she didn’t leave.”

Rowan hugged the kitten who curled up on her shoulder easily. “You scared me, Trini. No more hiding.”

Trini looked over her shoulder at her wife. “This is why you close the drawers when you’re done with them,” she said.

Kim smiled a bit shamefully. “Oops?”

“Mamí wins the game!” Penelope cheered, fists in the air. “Can we all have a prize?”

“Isn’t finding Trini the prize?” Trini asked, still not used to sharing a name with a kitten.

“Can I give Trini treats?” Rowan asked, eyes hopeful.

“Okay,” Trini sighed. “Treats for the kittens, ice cream for the humans.” The girls cheered.

“Score!” Kim said, pumping a fist in bed air. “Hot fudge, too?”

Trini laughed at her wife’s enthusiasm. “Sure, hot fudge, too. Come on, my wild girls,” she said to all three. She waved them out the door. Rowan went last and looked up at her Mamí with a happy grin.

“ _ Gracias _ , Mamí,” Rowan said. 

Trini caught her small face in her hands and bent to kiss her forehead. “ _ De nada, mija _ ,” she replied, happy as always to hear either girl speak the language she was teaching them. “ _ ¿Eres feliz ahora _ ?” 

Rowan frowned in thought. Trini could see her trying to sort out the words she knew from the ones she didn’t and figure out what they meant all together. “ _ Sí, feliz _ ,” Rowan finally said. 

“ _ Sí, estoy feliz _ ,” Trini corrected, and Rowan repeated it. And Trini knew it was true, Rowan was happy. “C’mon, those crazies are waitin’ for us. How do you say ‘ice cream’?”

“ _ Helado _ ,” Rowan said as she trotted to the kitchen. “ _ Por favor _ ,” she added politely.

“ _ Buena niña _ ,” Trini said with a smile. Kim and Penelope were sitting at the table patiently, somehow, and kitten Kimberly was sitting under Penelope’s chair. “Okay, how many treats do the kittens get?” She asked.  _ “En español _ .”

“ _ Seis _ !” Both girls cried out. They ran to where Trini held down the bag of treats and she watched them both slowly count out six treats and present them to their kittens. 

Trini took out four bowls and four different ice creams from the freezer and started to scoop the appropriate amount into each bowl. Kim got out the hot fudge and began to heat it up, and she leaned in and kissed Trini’s cheek. Trini grinned and swiped a finger full of Kim’s rocky road ice cream onto her nose, and Kim laughed and wiped it away.

“I’ll get you back for that,” Kim promised.

“I know you will, Princess.” Trini set the bowls on the table and they all sat down, kittens under their girls’ chairs, and Trini looked around as they all dug into their favorites. At the store she always complained about no one liking the same ice cream and the fact that she had to buy four (she would happily eat any flavor, but no one wanted to share), but sitting there with her girls all happily eating, she didn’t care. It was worth it seeing them all happy. Kim’s free hand slid over Trini’s and gave it a squeeze, and Trini smiled at her wife. She really did have the best life. All because of the girl she met when she was eight years old, forever changing both of their lives. Forever knowing where her heart was.


End file.
